


Hank and Camille Voight slight AU

by bellycat23



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, F/M, Gentle Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress Relief, loving wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellycat23/pseuds/bellycat23
Summary: I feel like a lot of people won't like this because it's so different from the show but I really like Hank and Camille and wish Chicago PD had included more of them. I'm going on the assumption that Hank and Camille were close and I'm really into the comfort sex, loving wife, gentle sex, stress relief, PTSD/Nightmares kinks/tags so if you don't like don't read.
Relationships: Hank Voight/Camille Voight, Hank Voight/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Hank and Camille Voight slight AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brand new to writing Fan Fiction pieces and I am still trying to figure out my writing kinks and style so please be kind and bear with me! Also I'm from the deep south so I tend to write in a very southern manner so I apologize in advance if something doesn't make sense, I'm not used to writing/speaking like someone from Illinois.

I promise chapter 2 will be the actual story but I need a few people to back me up, answer some questions, and actually read it. So here're some questions for the second chapter (where the good stuff starts)

1\. Was Hank as tough/brutal/heartless before Camille died?

2\. If so did Camille support him or did she have issues with it (like Meredith)

Note: This isn't AU to the point of Camille not dying but the story will start before she's diagnosed with cancer and I'm liable to change the outcome later.

Please leave a comment below with answers to the questions so I know what to write and that there are actually people interested in this!


End file.
